To make such a rear aircraft part, it has been proposed, in the prior art, to insert an attachment mast between the fuselage and each engine. In that configuration, the mast is fixed directly on the fuselage. To ensure a satisfactory transfer of motive force towards the fuselage, significant dimensioning is necessary for the mast, the part of the fuselage supporting it, and the fastening means inserted between those elements. This amounts to drag, which penalizes the overall aerodynamic performance of the aircraft.
Another solution consists of providing a support structure for the engines going through the fuselage, as well as the inner space of the aircraft defined by said fuselage. At the level of its passage through the two fuselage openings, the through structure is spliced to the fuselage using a plurality of bolts or similar fastening members, forming all or part of the fastening means inserted between the opening casings and the support structure.
Nevertheless, the placement of these fastening means remains delicate, in particular due to the problems of accessibility for the operators performing such a task. Furthermore, they often have large masses and costs, in addition to usually being sensitive to fatigue stresses, which significantly reduces their lifespan.